five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Informacje= Five Nights at Freddy's ''to pierwsza gra z serii "Five Nights at Freddy's" z gatunku point-and-click/survival horror. Celem gracza jest przetrwanie pięciu głównych, oraz dwóch dodatkowych nocy we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, unikając zabicia przez animatroniki. Gra posiada 4 kontynuacje pod tytułem "Five Nights at Freddy's 2", "Five Nights at Freddy's 3", "Five Nights at Freddy's 4" oraz "Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location". Opis Witaj w twojej nowej letniej pracy we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, gdzie dzieci i ich rodzice uwielbiają przychodzić dla rozrywki i jedzenia, które trudno sobie wyobrazić! Podstawową atrakcją jest oczywiście Freddy Fazbear i jego dwaj kompani. Są animatronicznymi robotami zaprogramowanymi, by bawić tłumy! Zachowanie robotów staje się w nocy nieprzewidywalne, lecz znacznie tańsze było zatrudnienie cię jako strażnika niż znalezienie mechanika. Z twojego małego biura musisz uważnie sprawdzać kamery bezpieczeństwa. Masz bardzo ograniczony zapas energii, który możesz użyć w nocy (cięcia w budżecie, no wiesz). Oznacza to, że kiedy zmarnujesz cały zapas elektryczności- nigdy więcej drzwi bezpieczeństwa i nigdy więcej świateł! Jeśli coś nie jest dobrze- mianowicie, jeśli Freddybear lub jego przyjaciele nie są na swoich miejscach, musisz znaleźć ich na monitorach i bronić się, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba! Rozgrywka Gracz siedzi w Biurze i monitoruje kamery bezpieczeństwa położone w różnych miejscach restauracji, aby widzieć animatroniki. Gracz ma ograniczony zapas energii do sprawdzania monitora, zapalania świateł w korytarzach i zamykania drzwi. Gracz musi używać monitora aby obserwować kamery i trzymać animatroniki z dala od siebie. Jeśli graczowi nie uda się tego zrobić, nastąpi jumpscare, a wraz z nim śmierć. Aby przejść do następnej nocy, gracz musi przeżyć od godz. 00:00 do 6:00 (8 minut i 37 sekund w rzeczywistości). Oceny "Five Nights at Freddy's" otrzymał pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Indie Game Magazine pochwalił grę za proste podejście do gatunku horror, zauważając, że oprawa graficzna i mechanika rozgrywki podkreślają uczucie "brutalnego napięcia" — gracz może poczuć podobieństwo do restauracji takich jak np. Chuck E. Cheese's. Określali też: "to strasznie ciekawe doświadczenie kiedy próbujesz uchronić się od pojedynczego jumpscare kończącego grę". Five Nights at Freddy's był nazwany świetnym przykładem na to, że bystre podejście do oprawy gry może uczynić ją straszną. Jednak, gra była krytykowana za zbyt długie ładowanie się przy włączaniu. Omri Petitte dla PC Gamer wystawił grze 80/100, komentując: "AI nie jest mistrzowską pracą". Klimat gry podkreślał natężenie strachu i niepewności przed nadchodzącym zagrożeniem. Jeffrey Matulef z Eurogamers porównał animatroniki do "''Weeping angels" (pol. - "Płaczących aniołów"z serialu Doctor Who) z tego powodu, że nie poruszają się, gdy na nie patrzysz. Softpedia dała grze 4 z 5 mówiąc, że gra "oddaliła się od typowego FPP horror", ale "niemożność ruchu połączona z ograniczoną energią sprawi, że poczujesz się bezsilny w walce z animatronikami, które tylko chcą się podzielić swoją miłością". |-|Przeciwnicy= W grze występuje 5 przeciwników: * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Golden Freddy |-|Ciekawostki= * Gra ta nie znajduje się tylko na Steamie. Można ją znaleźć np. na serwisie Desura. * Akcja rozgrywa się w roku 1993. |-|Teasery= FNaF1Teaser.jpg Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry